


何处（7）

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921
Kudos: 11





	何处（7）

何世明那东西被小顺子咽下大半，剩下的一层浆糊似的粘在他嘴里，吐也吐不出，咽也咽不下，就连呼吸都被那气味被阻绝住了不通畅，小顺子昏沉沉的脑袋被何世明放在肩上，他的帽子掉在他脚下，再没取回来。

昏黄的街灯把他乱糟糟头发烫成金色，额前的碎发像初生婴孩的毛发一样短而细软，何世明摸上去，毛绒绒的一簇刺得他心痒，他又向下摸了摸小顺子因为痛苦拧成结的眉心，再到他挺直的鼻梁。

何世明见过很多惊鸿一瞥的美，高贵的，低贱的，再美也都像他家里面的瓷器一样，硬邦邦，冷冰冰，收集起来也全无用处。

而小顺子就像一纸薄薄的金箔，揉碎他仿佛能揉出满手灿烂温暖的金粉来，他耀眼夺目又单薄脆弱，是会让人倾注感情的美丽，让他心生怜爱又忍不住要去摧毁。

何世明知道他难过，却也享受他的难过，车子停进后院，他抬手看了一眼，表针指过了六也就过了何家晚饭的时辰，他的父亲平日在这时早就到家了。

小顺子这幅模样实在不好把人带回去，不过南京那边来了客人，也许父亲正在忙着应酬，于是何世明准备先进去打探一下情况。

小顺子不言不语，眼看何世明丢下自己进屋，他做了那种事，连抬头看人的勇气都没有，别再说问话，何况他并不在意自己的去处

司机被嘱咐留在车里待命，隔着后视镜看这个可怜的大男孩，小顺子抱着腿蜷缩在小利子的大衣下面，那是他唯一的壁垒，一双浓密的睫毛低垂着，如果不是眼角殷红湿润，他看上去安稳的样子就像是睡着了。

何世明才一进屋，就听见他父亲铿锵有力的呵斥声，二哥二嫂两人并排站在那挨训，桌上的饭菜显然还没动过。

何世明向左右仆人询问缘由，他们被训练的过于"规矩"，最后只让他收到一些摇头晃脑的无用沉默。

何世明是何家三姨太所生，也是她唯一的儿子。母亲生他时难产而死，父亲与她感情很深，死后这二十几年再无婚娶，因此也格外疼爱何世明，平日里由着他胡闹玩乐，只要不闹出人命，再出格的事都当作没瞧见。

何世明和他二哥不是一母所出，从小却得他多方照顾，他自小调皮任性，很多次都是他二哥帮忙掩护受罚，所以他和他二哥感情很好。

此刻他当然不能眼睁睁看着哥哥挨训，他心里也奇怪，二哥就是个喜欢舞文弄墨的书呆子，胆子小又规矩，怎么会惹父亲生这么大的气。

何世明扯了椅子坐到父亲身边，为他把茶水蓄满，轻声道："爸爸，骂了这么会儿口也干了吧，喝口水润润。"

何统勋看他一眼，"信送出去了？"

何世明笑着点点头，他笑起来的样子和亡母有几分相像，何统勋的心因此软下来。

他对每个孩子的秉性了若指掌，眼见心思敏感的二儿子在人前挨骂失了体面，也觉得稍显过火，气撒出去回过神来，只剩下对亲子的恨铁不成钢。

"都坐下吧。"

二嫂得了特赦令似的笑成一朵花，"谢谢爸爸！"

她推了推自己木讷的丈夫，跟着一起坐下来。

席间一片静寂，只有餐具偶尔碰撞的微小声响。

何统勋吃了两口菜又看向何世明，"南京来人的事你知道，这两天安分点，别做些高调的事给我添乱。"

这种程度的教训何世明受得多了，所以一点儿也不惧怕，笑吟吟的回，"我知道了。"

想到小顺子，他的笑意更深一些，"以后我连戏班都不去了。"

何统勋听见这话权当他乖觉，露出一丝笑意，"你最好是。"

对面的二哥只是扒碗里的白饭，何世明看他委屈，又问父亲，"和哥哥生气也是为了南京的人？"

二嫂闻言赶忙出来打圆场，"不怪世安，都是我的错，是我该死，我不该给他送笔墨。"

何统勋乜斜他俩一眼，"枉我在海关给他找份差事，那可是全天津最赚钱的去处，不指望你被上头提拔，也不指望你捞些油水，就让你安安稳稳捧着这个金饭碗，你却没出息偏要做个酸秀才！"

二嫂见父亲越说越气，不想丈夫再挨骂，抽了丝绢呜咽几声，求情道："爸爸您别骂了，世安爱好文墨您从小就知道，这也不是他一时半会儿改得了的。"

她这狡辩让何统勋的怒气火上浇油，他狠拍了一下桌面，只拍得桌上奶白色的鱼汤都漾出来，"在家怎么样我不管，上头来人，盼你露露脸，你倒好，窝在办公室写什么破书烂稿，人走一圈招呼都没打一个，反倒让做副手的出尽风头，那还要你这总长做什么？"

"又是那个姓江的？"何世明皱眉问。

自打江淮远调到天津，父亲苛责他二哥的次数就越发多，饶是何世明不爱掺合他们官场上的事，明里暗里也听了不少闲话，姓江的野心勃勃，谁都瞧出来他要替了何家二少上位，只是他会做事又会做人，还是个在战场上立了战功的“英雄”，官场是人情场，同样是个讲究能者居之的地方，因此谁也不敢说他什么，除了和这事直接相关的何家，别人都只是看个热闹，不愿两头得罪人。

何世明思忖一会儿，觉得今天这事也和他脱不了干系，便道："爸爸您跟哥哥置什么气，他这是让人害了！上头来人怎么不提前知会一声？就算是突击巡查，怎么来了也没人去通报哥哥？您不觉得这事蹊跷？"

他二嫂一脸的恍然大悟，哭的更厉害，"三弟说的对，爸爸！世安这是给人成心害了啊！"

何统勋抿了口茶，"这我当然知道，我就是气他做了两年，还不如一个刚到的，被人整个架了空！"

何世明帮着父亲揉揉胸口，顺了顺气，"爸爸，你们为官，谁还不是为着一个财字？咱这儿有什么好巡查的，他江淮远无非是借着由头【厚待】他们一番罢了。"

他又看看何世安提议道："不如明天就请他们到家中做客，也算让哥哥赔罪，他江淮远给的，咱们何家也给得起，上头的人只想填满自己的口袋，总长什么样他们不在乎，哥哥照样写他的书稿，只让他们捞到好处便是。"

何统勋听他的想法与自己不谋而合，赞许的点点头，"你啊，人机灵，就是玩心太重心太野，不适合做官。"

何世明还是笑，伸手扶了扶眼镜，"所以哥哥有哥哥的好，我们是爸爸的儿子，自然不会差。"

何统勋哈哈大笑，拍拍儿子的肩，眼瞧着一家之主的怒气消散，屋里也云销雨霁，气氛缓和许多。

何世明见事情处理好，又惦记起小顺子，他起身离席，"东西落在车里了，我去取下。"

这件事虽然平息，可他不好在这个节骨眼再招惹父亲，便嘱咐司机开车把小顺子送到自己在城郊的别院。

本来今夜能与良人好好亲热一番，如今落空，何世明意兴阑珊，只陪着父兄胡乱吃了几口饭就早早睡下。

夜里醒来，心里发痒，想着下午对小顺子做过的事又荒唐一把，何世明望着窗外黑压压的夜，恨不得找根绳子把太阳吊起来，速速挂到天上去。

江淮远听人来报，说南京的人被何家截走了，说是请去赴宴，他微微一笑，不觉得何家能做出什么了不得的事来。

这些天净忙着应付这帮“巡查员”，想必牢里的小利子也吃够了苦头，该是时候去收收小顺子的心。

左右无事，江淮远便早早离了岗位去了玫瑰园，开门的是翠喜，见到他，按着门把的手都哆嗦起来。

江淮远看她眼下乌青，脸色也不对，便询问道，"出了什么事。"

话音刚落，小翠扑到他身上来，急的眼睛通红，"小顺子不见了！昨儿晚上就没回来，我和翠喜出去找了一夜，今天一天也没见着他！我又不知道你在哪里做事，找不到你，我们急坏了！"

江淮远闻言一怔，甩开她转身离开。

他就近找了个装潢还不错的酒店往警局播了电话。

"让何家三少爷的人领走了？你说三少爷？"

江淮远满腹疑惑，他和这位三少爷只照过几面，不明白他为什么要坏自己的事，何家就算和他过不去也犯不着借他的名头。

他又打了个电话到何家，那边说三少爷一早就出门去了。

江淮远和他不熟，却也知道这位何家三少爱玩男人在天津城是出了名的。

小顺子。

嵩儿。

那么卑贱的身份，那么漂亮又害人的脸，他就像一件遗落在大街上没有失主的财宝。

江淮远握着听筒，后脑仿佛被人打了一记闷拳，出拳者用迅雷不及掩耳之势揍的他刹那间失了聪，眼瞧着街边人群川流不息，门口还有人张口叫卖，他面前的世界却像一部默片一样没有声音。

他挥手把那幕布撕碎，一字一句对着身边人命令着，直到每个字都能清楚的刻进自己的耳膜里。

"查何世明接触过的所有人，还有他在天津城内外所有的行处别馆。"

小顺子这一觉一直睡到第二天下午，一睁眼，何世明正睡在他身边，醒来看到那么近的一张脸，就算再俊俏的长相也会把人吓一跳。

小顺子迷茫又惊讶的样子把何世明逗笑了，他伸手拨弄了下他长卷的睫毛，"我一早就来了，看你睡的那么香都没舍得叫醒你。"

小顺子抿抿嘴，没有说话，眨了眨眼，不留痕迹的躲开了他的手。

"还要睡吗？如果你没睡够，我还可以等。"

小顺子问："等什么？"

何世明笑了笑，"等着做昨天没做完的事啊。"

小顺子被堵的说不出话，他知道事已至此有些事挣扎无用，可他到底不是个浪荡随意的人，只要想到接下来发生的事脸颊就被羞愧烧的火热。

何世明亲了亲他微红的脸，揽住他的腰，"如果你睡够了，我就抱你去洗澡好吗？"

小顺子张张嘴，话音还没出口就被敲门声盖了过去。

这所别馆里的人都是何世明亲自挑的，如果不是真出了什么事是不会有人这么没有眼色的跑来打扰他

他只好不耐烦起身开门，门口的老管家半弯着腰站在他身前。

"什么事？"

老管家战战兢兢的回，"对不起，少爷，是玉少爷，他······他在楼下。"

“就这点事？”何世明愠怒道："给他点钱，叫他以后不要再来烦我。"

"他······他拿着刀子横在脖子上呢。"

何世明挑挑眉，他与所有情人都好聚好散，不过是场财色交易，从前小玉郎对他也不像一往情深的样子，何必做到这种程度。

老管家颤抖着道，"求您下楼看看，我们谁也劝不动，进一步，他脖子上就划一条口子，人命可不是玩笑的！少爷！这个时候不能出事啊！"

何世明回头看了眼小顺子，他呆呆的坐在那，茫然的看着窗外，乖顺又可口，近在咫尺却不能享用，何世明只好骂了句该死，烦闷的关上了门。

门口站着拿着刀的小玉郎，几个仆人面对着与他对峙，看到何世明下来，让开了一条路，何世明冷哼一声，"玉老板，唱的哪出啊？"

小玉郎的眼泪说来就来，一见到他就滚了一串，"三少爷，听说您有了新欢，我来瞧瞧，也给您道喜！"

何世明没问他哪里听来的消息，满心都只是赶紧把他打发走了上楼，他向前一步，对方反而把那刀子握的更紧，白色的颈上血痕尤为刺眼，何世明便不动了，"我把话掰开了和你说，你到底要多少钱？"

小玉郎一笑，"师父早就跟我说，婊子无情戏子无义，我这样的人，在你眼里就活该无情无义，是不是？"

"那您也别怪我，您受点伤我才好回去交差。"

他只轻轻说了这么一句，除了何世明谁都没听清，他正分辨这句话的意思，下一秒人就冲到他跟前，何世明只一吃痛，低头就看到那刀尖刺进了自己腹中。

左右仆人迅速出手将小玉郎压了下来，吴管家架住他的身体，血水顺着刀柄滴滴答答的落下，小玉郎没有用力，刺的并不深，何世明微微一动，那刀便从身上掉落，他捂住伤口，突然觉得喉头一痒，一张嘴，竟吐出两口黑红的血来。

屋里人见状乱了手脚，四散的蝼蚁一样满地乱跑，慌乱中就连被扣着的小玉郎也好似一脸惊讶，他摸摸自己的脖颈喃喃自语，"不可能的，怎么会······有毒？怎么会有毒？"

他转头向后不知道在寻谁，何世明跟着他的目光去看，什么都没看到，他只觉得头脑发胀，眼前五光十色一片，四肢像被人拆扭开，卸了力气，头往下一栽，便再也不省人事。

楼下实在吵得厉害，小顺子听到骚动打开门，地面一摊醒目的血迹，满屋的仆人跪在地上痛哭，他走的越近，越看清那血迹前头还趴着一具躯体。

老管家看到是他也顾不得身份，扑在他身上大叫，"三少爷走了！三少爷被人害了！"

小顺子看到，地上那满口血污的不是别人，正是何世明。

旁边瘫软着的小玉郎浑身发抖，二目无神，口中兀自喃喃，那样子竟像是疯了。

小顺子站在他身前，被他一把抓住了脚腕。

屋里乱成一团，别人都怕被连累，看到小顺子被抓住，只知道躲得老远，没人去管他的死活

小顺子并不知道他是谁，见他年幼又狼狈，样子可怜，好像有话要说，便半跪下来。

"为什么害我……为什么害我……"

"谁要害你？你是谁？"小顺子听见自己的声音也在发抖，“是你杀了他？”

小玉郎摇着头，"不，不是我，不是我，他们只让我刺他一下！怎么会有毒？不是我！不是我！"

他满口疯话哪有人去听，最后还是老管家不忍心，才提着小顺子的衣襟把他扯远了。

很快警察也被请上门，把小玉郎和何世明的尸体一起带走了。

屋里的仆人们都在痛哭自己日后的去处，小顺子在一片嘈杂里无措而茫然。

这一切来的太急，太快，太不可思议，刚刚还对他说笑的人，转眼成了一具血泊中的尸体。

大门敞开，北风呼呼的刮进来，暗红的血液滴在纯白的雪地里，顺着门口一路向前，小顺子跟着去看，越看越模糊。

他甚至看到院门外，江淮远正站在梧桐树下看着他笑。

他身后是一抹逐渐蔓延开的血色夕阳，烧的他眼眸中也一片血红。

小顺子觉得自己在梦中，一场噩梦。

可江淮远却是真实的站在那，像这场噩梦的观众。


End file.
